


Liking Her

by The_Banana_Writer



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: When Chaewon has a crush on a taken bread girl.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 10





	Liking Her

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on Asianfanfics... And I decided to post it here as well...

Waking up every day just to go to school was a pain in the ass for Chaewon. She simply hated it. Some people had asked her the reason why she hates school, she will always smile and tell them that it wasn't worth her time. They will always believe her reasoning as it makes sense, no one ever questioned her further nor did anyone notice she was lying. 

It's not that Chaewon hated the school she enjoys it. Being able to talk to her friends, mess around with her juniors, have enlightening conversations with her teachers is why she wakes up every school day. However, there was one bad thing about going to school, the one reason she hates waking up.

Having to see her crush with her boyfriend. 

Some might say she is simply being childish or even overreacting but she isn't. The main reason Chaewon hates going to school is simply because of a girl. A very pretty girl named Hitomi with cheeks filled with hopes and dreams. Sure she sees her crush every day as they were in the same friend circle, she sees her in the few classes they shared and during recess.

But it wasn't enough. 

Chaewon wanted to be put into the same classroom as her but of course due to their different interests they were separated. Chaewon was in the science class whereas her crush was in the business class. The only subjects that Chaewon could see her was during PE and social studies. And Hitomi's boyfriend took the same classes as her so that they could be together 24/7.

The worst part of the school day is always during recess. Sure Chaewon could ignore the knowing looks her friends give her because they all knew about her feelings except the couple, but she can't ignore the couple in front of her. It's sickening to look at them, always so lovey-dovey with each other. She ignores the way they looked at each other, the couple things they do. Sometimes look she feels sick to look at the way Hitomi's boyfriend looks exactly like a lovesick puppy.

" As if you're not one," said her inner voice. 

Chaewon always wondered when would the day come when either one of the happy couple realizes her feelings. She knew that Hitomi's boyfriend was suspecting her, but didn't say anything until one day when she accidentally sent him a text about her feelings for Hitomi meant for her friend. Only then did she realize that she was doomed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying that she was doomed was an understatement. Heck, she wasn't even surprised if the whole school knew about her preferred sexual orientation by now. And she was right.

The moment Chaewon stepped through the school gate, whispers could be heard all around her. She ignored the scrutinizing stares that she received and simply held her head up high. She walked to her classroom and saw the looks of disgust from her classmates and the look of pity from her friends. 

Chaewon sat down at her seat and looked at the colourful words written on it. She tried not to cry at the sight of the words and looked up to see her classmates snickering at her. Her friends told them off and went to comfort her. The whole class kept quiet when they heard the door opening and the figure that was coming in. She looked up and immediately regretted her action. 

The sound of Hitomi's boyfriend punching her right in the face ringed through the classroom. Chaewon was thrown back due to how hard the punch was but didn't fight back. She simply let him and his friends dragged her roughly out of the class into the hallway, slamming her against the wall. She never fought back at the punches or the kicks they were giving her. After all, she deserved it. At her barely conscious state, she heard the shouting of teachers and her friends separating them, the sound of someone running towards her and the sight of Hitomi looking at her, crying. 

That was all she could remember before she was knocked out. 

Chaewon woke up to the sound of machines beeping and the smell of disinfectant, she knew exactly where she was, the hospital. She looked around and saw her hands and legs covered with bandages and a sleeping figure holding onto her hand. She let out a groan at the pain in her head which woke up the figure immediately. Her mother who had eye bags under her eyes had tears in her eyes and smiled happily at her. 

Chaewon wondered how long was she knocked out for and was shocked to hear she was out for 3 days. She saw her mother pressing the call button for the doctor, and moments later she saw a doctor rushing into the room. The doctor did some checks on her and told Chaewon about her condition. 

2 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and wrist, and a broken nose. That was the outcome of Hitomi's boyfriend and his friends beating. Well, Chaewon is just grateful she isn't dead. The doctor told her that she will be fully recovered after resting for about 3-4 months. 

The door to her room was suddenly slammed open by Hitomi, her eyes frantic searching for her until her eyes landed onto the condition she was in. Hitomi burst out crying at the sight of Chaewon, her body wrapped around in bandages and casts. Chaewon's mother excused her self out of the room to give the two some privacy. 

The moment the door closed, Hitomi went to Chaewon's side and apologised on what had happened. She had told her that her boyfriend was expelled together with his friends were sued by her parents for assault. Hitomi also cried asking her why she didn't fight back as she was trained in martial arts and kickboxing.

" I think I deserved it, you know. After all, your boyfriend has been looking for a chance to beat me," 

When those words left Chaewon's mouth, Hitomi looked at her in disappointment. The words that Hitomi said made Chaewon gaped at her with eyes as wide as saucers. 

" If you had told me about your feelings earlier, I would have dated you. Since I like you,"

Both girls looked away from each other shyly, cheeks red from the sudden confession. Chaewon cleared her throat awkwardly and laughed lightly at the red-faced Hitomi. She took her not broken hand and brought it up to pet her head, which made Hitomi even redder than before. 

" We are idiots, aren't we,"

" That we are,"

" If I told you that I like you and would like to go on a date, will you say yes?"

" You don't even need to ask, Chaewon. My answer is quite obvious you know,"

" One can never be so sure, Hii-chan,"

" Well then, yes. I would like to go on a date with you,"


End file.
